Only Mine
by The Illusion of Time
Summary: It's not love. It's possession. Something has broken in him...SolKar matured for gore One-shot


Edit: This shit is not meant to be taken seriously. It was copied from a roleplay that was the result of 48 hours without sleep and two two-liter bottles of coke. It was also written at some insanely late time of the night/early time of the morning. I just went through and fixed a few errors, but there are still probably plenty of them. I honestly don't care.

I don't own Homestuck. DUH.

* * *

"Hey, KK. Close your eyes."  
"Hm?" Karkat turned his head sleepily, blinking at Sollux. "Did you say something, Sollux?"  
"Close your eyes. I've got something for you." The other's voice was soft, gentle. Karkat nodded and complied with what he asked. He felt the bed shift as Sollux's weight was removed from it, listened as the other's feet shuffled softly across the floor. He was tempted to open his eyes, to see what the yellow-blooded troll was doing, but he didn't. Though he had become slightly calmer since losing his sight, the ex-prophet of doom was prone to fits of rage when he thought people were taking advantage of his blindness.  
As he was preoccupied by these thoughts, Sollux returned. He sat down on the bed next to Karkat.  
"Can I open my eyes now?"  
"No. Keep them closed. But turn your face towards me." Karkat obeyed.  
At first, it was just a gentle sensation, almost like a fingernail being gently scrapped along his cheek- and then he felt a sharp metal tip dig into his skin and begin to carve.  
Karkat gasped, eyes flying open, simultaneously pushing Sollux onto the floor and retreating to the middle of the bed. "Sollux, what the fuck are you doing?"  
The sightless troll looked up at him from where he was on the floor. "I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed, KK." The bright red-blooded troll could now see that his friend- his matesprit?- was holding a knife, the tip of which had droplets of candy red blood coating it. He raised a hand to his cheek, feeling the cuts- an upward curve, with a single line descending down from it. The beginnings of the symbol which was on Sollux's shirt.  
"S-sollux...what...what are you doing? What are you thinking?"  
"I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed." His voice was still gentle, but there was a hard, deadly malice under it, threatening to break to the surface. He was frowning, and for once in his life, Karkat was truly afraid of the psychic.  
"Sollux, please, just answer me, tell me what the fuck is going on it that head of yours so I can _help_-"  
"You could've helped by keeping your eyes closed." Sollux stood and got back on the bed, crouching over the cowering troll. "And because you didn't listen to me...I'm afraid this may be a bit worse for you that it would've originally been." His voice was still gentle. He caressed Karkat's injured cheek.  
Red-tinted tears rolled down Karkat's face. "Please...Sollux..."  
"Shh...it'll all be over soon..." The hand was replaced with the knife tip, which gently traced along the edge of his right eye.  
Then there was pain, and Karkat screamed, while Sollux whispered soothingly and continued to work with the knife, and finally Karkat slipped into merciful unconsciousness.

When Karkat awoke, he was confused. There was a tingling pain in his cheek, more of an itch than a real pain- but then there was a deep throbbing pain in his right eye. He also couldn't see.  
Well, he could see, but it was in smears of color- nothing was defined. Some grey here, a little black there, a darker shade of grey, a bit of bright red-  
...Bright...red...  
Karkat retched as he suddenly recognized the smell of his own blood, leaning over and gripping his stomach, starring at the floor and not seeing it. He whimpered and almost fell off the bed when he felt a hand on his back. Then he swallowed and said, "S-sollux? Is that you?" No answer. "Fuck, man...answer me...I...I can't see..."  
"Oh, you can see. I left you with one eye, didn't I?"

Karkat, turned, looking for the other, slowly remembering what had happened. As he searched, a bright blur of teal splattered on one of the walls caught his attention- it contrasted so greatly with the black and greys of the room, like his candy red blood splattering the floor did. "Sollux...what...what did you do?"  
"Simple, KK." Karkat flinched as a hand caressed his wounded cheek. "I ensured that you were mine, and mine alone."


End file.
